Roughing the Crown
|previousepisode = The Meeting |nextepisode = Unmasked Part 1 - Revenge is Sweet }} Roughing the Crown is the fourth episode of Scooby-Doo! War at the Wax Museum. Premise The gang saves Larry and Daphne. Plot The gang was all together in Lola’s office in the Wiz Rod Wax Museum. Jeremiah, Larry, Chuck, Berry, and Lola surrounded them. “Like, they plan to turn the crown back into the original look and sell it to fund their evil plan,” said Shaggy. “That’s all very interesting,” nodded Lola, “Fred, how did you and Velma escape The Creeper?” “Well, here’s the story,” said Fred. And he began to tell it. … “Uh-oh,” said Velma, “run!” “Run to what?” asked Fred. “I can’t exactly see in the dark!” “Anything!” exclaimed Velma. “Take my hand!” Fred grabbed the nearest hand he could find. “Good,” said Fred, “we’re holding hands. Now back up slowly… do you feel a light switch?” “Yeah,” said Velma. Lights flipped on to reveal they were both holding on to the Creeper “Ah!” screamed Velma. “Paper,” he moaned. Velma and Fred started bolting down the narrow hall. They turned around a corner and through a door. They were inside the farmhouse kitchen. The Devil Bear, Moon Monster, and Mr. Hyde were there! “Shh!” Velma warned. “I hope this worked,” said Mr. Hyde. “The Creeper better have locked those two in our saw mill.” “Of course,” nodded the Moon Monster, “Mystery Inc. will never think of going back to Wolf’s End Lodge. I’ll change my costume to the Snow Ghost if they find out.” Fred and Velma ducked out of sight as the Devil Bear turned towards them. Suddenly, they fell and their impact on the floor broke it, causing them to fall onto… metal? “Guys!” exclaimed Daphne. Larry was in the corner. “Oh, hello,” he said. “We need to bust you out of here!” exclaimed Fred, “we have to get to Shaggy and Scooby!” They all bolted out the door to find they were right in front of the Riddler! “Oh, hello,” said the Riddler, “are you lost?” “Who are you?” asked Fred. “A friend,” he said. “Come with me.” They all ran after the Riddler (as they hadn’t yet found out who he really was). Meanwhile, the Creeper was running for his car. He leaped in and began to drive. “Like, Mr. Creeper, sir?” asked Shaggy, “where are you taking us?” “Somewhere you’re familiar with,” laughed the Creeper. “I rope rat’s ra rood ring,” moaned Scooby. The Creeper laughed. Meanwhile, the Riddler was leading Fred, Daphne, Velma, and Larry to his car. “Where to?” asked the Riddler. “The Wiz Rod Wax Museum,” said Larry. “Perfect,” said the Riddler, “just sit back and relax.” They loaded into the car and the Riddler started to drive. But something was wrong- they drove right past the wax museum! “It was back there,” said Larry, “are you sure you know the way?” “Shh…” said the Riddler, “calm down. It’s time to sleep.” A strange mist began to fill the back of the car. “Man, I feel,” began Fred, and as he dropped to the floor, he said “sleepy…” When Fred awoke, he was on the top of a snowy mountain. “Where are we?” he asked. “Welcome to Wolf’s End Lodge,” said the Riddler. “Wait, we’ve been here before,” said Daphne, “this is where we solved the case of the Snow Ghost!” “And this is where you never leave,” laughed the Riddler, “welcome back to the saw mill!” Meanwhile, Scooby and Shaggy were in the saw mill. The Creeper tied them to logs and pushed them on a conveyer belt headed towards a chainsaw. “Bye-bye!” he laughed. “By the looks of it, you’ve only got an hour until you reach that saw, any last words?” “Like, I’m hungry,” said Shaggy. “Scooby-Dooby-Doo!” agreed Scooby. “Oh, okay,” said the Creeper, “follow me.” He untied them and led them to a room. “Make what you want and call me when you’re done eating,” said the Creeper. He walked off. Missing their chance to escape, Scooby and Shaggy began munching on bread. Meanwhile, the Riddler was dragging Fred, Daphne, and Velma to the saw mill. “What about Larry?” asked Fred, “where’s he?” “He can STAY in the lodge!” laughed the Riddler. He tossed them into the saw mill and locked the door. The Creeper walked over. “I see you’ve been brought,” he said, picking them up. He dragged them into the room with Scooby and Shaggy. “Like, thanks for the lunch Mr. Creeper!” exclaimed Shaggy. “We’ll, it is nice of me,” said the Creeper. “We can escape,” whispered Daphne. “Did you say escape?” asked the Creeper. “No, I said we can make cake,” said Daphne. “Good idea,” said the Creeper, “I’ll go get one!” “C’mon!” exclaimed Fred, “let’s get out of here!” They all leaped out the window and landed in front of Wolf’s End Lodge. “Hey!” the Creeper’s voice boomed. Meanwhile, the gang bolted into Wolf’s End Lodge. “Where could Larry be?” asked Velma. “Here!” exclaimed Larry. He was nowhere in sight. “Where?” called Scooby. “Above you,” said Larry. “Oh,” said Velma. They looked up and saw Larry tied to the celling. He managed to get loose and plopped to the ground. “Let’s get out of here!” he exclaimed. “In what?” asked Fred, “how?” “Skiing,” said Larry, “this mountain is right above the wax museum.” “Ruh-roh,” moaned Scooby. But in no time, he was in skis. “Think we can make it?” asked Fred. “Not on my watch!” laughed the Creeper. “C’mon, this is our only shot!” exclaimed Fred. “Got it!” exclaimed Velma. They all began to ski down the mountain. “They got away!” he roared. Meanwhile, they were all skiing down the mountain, then they hit a tree and went flying, luckily landing right in front of- the Wiz Rod Wax Museum! “We made it!” exclaimed Fred. They all walked inside and ran into Lola’s office. “You’re here!” exclaimed Lola. “Now, let’s all take turns telling stories,” said Fred. … “Well, that’s amazing!” exclaimed Lola. “So like, we’d better check if the crown’s okay,” said Shaggy. “Yes, follow me,” said Lola. She led them all to the room with the gang’s crown and screamed. “It’s gone!” she moaned. “Oh no,” said Fred. … In a dark room, two voices speak. “Hello, I believe you remember me,” the voice of the Riddler said. “Yes,” a man replied, “what do you need?” “Well, I want you to put this crown back to what it was,” said the Riddler, “for all the money you want.” Writer's Note I'm Decca03, the writer, thanks for reading and don't forget to review! Cast and characters Villains *The Creeper *The Riddler Suspects Culprits Locations *Wiz Rod Wax Museum *Farm *Wolf’s End Lodge Notes/trivia *None Quotes *All quotes in plot above Home Media *Scooby-Doo! War at the Wax Museum